fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Power of Suggestion (The Little Snow Princess and the Queen Elsa of Arendelle)
Suddenly, Snaptrap and Ratigan got inside the grotto and saw Anna, Hiro, and Tommy crying in sadness with Hans consoling his sister and brothers. "Poor children." Snaptrap said. "Poor, poor children." Ratigan said. He and Snaptrap went over to Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy. Anna, Hiro, and Tommy were crying, and Hans was giving them comfort. "They have a very serious problem!" said Snaptrap, "If only there was something we could do." "But there is something!" said Ratigan, as he lit up. Then Anna, Hiro, and Tommy stopped crying and saw the two rats. "Who-who are you?" Anna gulped. "Don't be scared." said Snaptrap. "We represent someone who can help you. Someone who can make all your dreams come true!" Ratigan said. "Just imagine!" Snaptrap and Ratigan said in unison. Alone, Snaptrap said, "You, your brothers, your prince, and his sisters!" "Together! Forever!" both rats finished in unison. "We don't understand." said Hiro. "The Old Hag has great powers!" Ratigan said. "You mean, the evil queen disguised as a witch?" Tommy gulped, as he became surprised. "But tha's--We couldn't possibly--" Hans shouted, "No! Get out of here! Leave us alone!" "Suit yourselves." said Snaptrap. "It was just a suggestion!" Ratigan said, as he kicked the four pieces of rubble towards Anna and her brothers. Cataching the Norwegian girl, the prince of the Southern Isles, the Japanese boy, and the baby's attention, Hans' face went from anger to longing sadness. Only Anna, Hiro, and Tommy's faces changed from fear to longing sadness as they picked up the faces, and looked at them. Just seeing the statues was enough to have Anna, Hiro, and Tommy back in tears. Their hearts, along with Hans', ached to see Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi once more, but they thought, 'We want to see them. We want to be near them again.' It was then that they realized, like never before, that now, they didn't see how much in love Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy were with Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi. They didn't care what happened; they wanted to be with the mountaineer, the Keyblade Wielder, the Japanese girl, and the baby more than ever now. They looked at the entrance, with Snaptrap and Ratigan nearly walking out, as Anna pleaded with a crackling voice, "Wait." Snaptrap and Ratigan stopped for a moment, smiling that the Norwegian girl, the prince of the Southern Isles, the Japanese boy, and the baby boy were now on the hook with the mountaineer, the Keyblade Wielder, the Japanese girl, and the baby girl. Snaptrap and Ratigan turned around and smiled. "Yes?" said both rats. Outside the grotto, Bill, John, Max, and Eddie were looking sad, feeling bad that they had let Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy down. Max couldn't help but cry as he, Bill, and John knew that Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy were completely heartbroken. And so seeing their friends like that, the mouse in the striped shirt, jacket, and gray cap sniffled as he wiped a tear off his cheek with his handkerchief. "Poor Anna." he cried. "I didn't mean to tell," Eddie said. "it was an accident." If he hadn't have cracked from the pressure and blabbed his mouth off to Ranger Audubon, none of this would have happened. And Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy would have been as happy as they were, even though they were breaking their father's law in associating themselves with four humans. All of a sudden, six shadows passed overhead, snapping the four of them out of their guilt and sadness. Because Max was so scared, he continued crying. And Bill's hands were moist and clammy from fear. Eddie gulped. "Anna, where are you going?" he asked, as he, the lizard, and the two mice ran to catch up with them. Bill, John, and Max were too scared too bear the sight of Snaptrap and Ratigan. Eddie, however, was eying the two rats warily. "Anna, what are you and your brothers doing here with this riff raff?" demanded Eddie. "We're going to see the Old Hag." said Anna, as she and her brothers stuck their noses up at the tone of Eddie's voice. Hearing this, Eddie gasped in horror, and the squirrel grabbed onto the train of Anna's dress. "Anna, no! No, she's a demon, she's a monster! She will--" "Why don't you go tell our father?" sneered Hans. "And our grandparents, too?" Tommy added. "You're good at that." Hiro snapped angrily. With a flick of his finger, Hiro dislodged the guilt-ridden squirrel off of Anna's dress and hurried after the two rats. Bill, John, and Max walked up to Eddie and looked at him while the squirrel stammered a bit. "But... But, I..." But he couldn't take it anymore. So, with a brave tone of voice, he said to the lizard and two mice, "Come on." Then they ran/swam after Anna, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, Snaptrap, and Ratigan in hot pursuit, afraid that Anna would do something that she and the others would do something that they would regret for the rest of their lives. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:Fanmake Combination Category:Fanmake Combination Scenes Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction